XMen Failbook
by ororomunroe531
Summary: The X-Men on facebook. Failing heavily. first in a series of oneshots. T for language
1. That wasn't an exotic flower

The X-Men Facebook Failures:

**Jean Grey **Oh my gosh I'm so mad at Duncan! He can really be an oaf sometimes…

**The Rogue **And you're just figuring this out now?

**Kurt Wagner **That guy is a looser. Last time he was over to the mansion waiting for Jean, he ate that whole stash of Twinkies someone hid in the top cupboard!

Henry McCoy Duncan ate my Twinkies!

**The Rogue **Hey, y'all, if anyone on the web needs info about Harvard, just contact me!

**Katherine Pryde **Um rogue u dont go 2 harvard

**The Rogue **You don't think I know that? Last time I posted something like this about a college I got almost three hundred e-mails.

**Katherine Pryde **OMG! Y?

**The Rogue **I dunno. I guess they just trust me. Dumbfucks.

**Ororo Munroe **Rogue, you do realize your teachers all have Facebook, too?

**The Rogue **Yep. Your point?

**Ororo Munroe **Never mind…

** The Rogue **whatever. Ahh… The emails are already pouring in! Scammin' time!

**El Bobbo **God is ashamed, Rogue!

**The Rogue **Like you can talk, Bobby.

**El Bobbo **Hes ashamed that you arent sharing you scamming money with the most awesome guy in the mansion!

**The Rogue **I don't have to share with Logan if I don't want to. He can go find his lazy ass another job if he needs the money.

**El Bobbo **Not who I ment Your kinda slow on the uptake today huh?

**Ororo Munroe **Rogue how many times do I have to tell you to stop swearing on facebook?

**James Logan **Well well, Stripes. Seems I just found my new partner to test that DR session I just programmed. Be up at six a.m. tomorrow.

**The Rogue **Do you practice being a wet blanket, Logan? Or does it just come natural? And I DID call you the most awesome guy at the mansion…

**El Bobbo **Hah! Burn!

**Ororo Munroe **I ordered the most beautiful Peruvian flowers to be imported. They were supposed to come in the mail three days ago. They still are not here. Does anyone know what might have happened?

**The Rogue **Um were those 'flowers' all green with no actual blooms?

**Ororo Munroe **Yes…

**The Rogue **Those were most certainly NOT exotic Peruvian flowers, Ms. Munroe.

**Ororo Munroe **Then what were they?

**James Logan **Oh, Jesus, 'Ro. Why didn't you tell me where it came from, Rogue?

**The Rogue **Well, what Logan? Never look a gift horse in the mouth I always say.

**James Logan **You could have at least told me we were smoking Storm's special order.

**Ororo Munroe **What am I missing here?

**The Rogue **Nothing.

**James Logan **I'll talk to you later, 'Ro.

**Katherine Pryde **O my gosh rogue! I thought u smelled like pot!

**Ororo Munroe** Wait, that was POT?

**James Logan **Smooth, Half Pint. Real smooth.

**Katherine Pryde **Well ur the 1 whos being all illegal with a student!

**The Rogue **That's what she said! Oh wait. Ew.

**Katherine Pryde **jeez rogue get ur mind outta the gutter

**The Rogue **No. I refuse. The gutter is just so comfortable for my overworked brain.

**Ororo Munroe **Wait a minute. Could I go to jail for this?

**The Rogue **Meh. It's a possibility.

AN/ Hi there everybody. I just wanted to get something funny out before I drop off the face of the earth for about eight days to be forced into camping with a bunch of judgmental old people. There's just nothing like going to a weeklong church function only to have the lesbian rumors start circling. Don't you just _love _organized religion? But I digress. I thought I should let y'all know is all. Or, y'know. Anyone who cares.

I will probably write more of the little x-men failbooks. I also think that the idea of Rogue and Logan getting really fucking high together is very plausible and really funny. :D


	2. Trolling

**Gam Bit **my boss is such a head case sometimes…

**The Rogue **Well that was a given. And really, that's your name on here?

**Gam Bit **i couldn't very well use my real one could i? got too many enemies out there.

**The Rogue **Well at least there's actually a chance of someone else having your real name. I can assure you that you are the only one with 'Gam Bit' as a username.

**Gam Bit **o ya? well, what about chinese people.

**The Rogue **You are hopeless, Remy.

**Gam Bit **hey!

XxXxXxXxX

**Kurt Wagner **I miss yu so much amanda!

**Amanda Sefton **I miss u to kurt!

**Kurt Wagner **Hey could you do me a favor yo?

**Amanda Sefton **Um sure Kurt.

**Kurt Wagner **Cood yu tell that Wanda girl that lives with lance and his friends how awsum Todd Tolensky is?

**Amanda Sefton **Whyyy?

**Kurt Wagner **ghbfaasdfghjklopoiuy67w^%!

**Amanda Sefton **Kurt?

**Kurt Wagner **That stupid toad trolled my account! I must have accidentally left my Face Book open at school.

**Pietrothe Great **lol

**Kurt Wagner **):

XxXxXxXxX

**Gam Bit **Ma Rogue chere, voulez-vous coucher avec moi? **1**

**The Rogue **Oui ;)

**James Logan **God damn it, you two! I speak French, you know!

**Gam Bit **Merde.

**James Logan **Yeah, 'merde' is right!

XxXxXxXxX

**1 **that means 'my rogue darling, would you sleep with me?'

Another failbook for ya. :3

-Zandra :3


End file.
